Chapter Two - The Surprise
by HarlsGirl96
Summary: Harley is asked by her best friend Ivy if Joker would ever marry her. Until knowing the real answer, he tells her somthing unexpected that could change her life forever.


(The second chapter to my Joker and Harley romance. This takes place a week after The Joker and Harley made love, and Joker told her that he loves her.)

Life was at its sweetest after Harley and her Daddy (Mistah J) made love after those three agonizing long weeks. The Joker was back to normal, working on his plans to defeat Batman. Harley on the other hand was on the phone talking to her best friend Ivy, telling her everything that happened and what Mr. J told her after they made love. To Ivy's shock, she was impressed that Mr. J finally gave her the 'I love you' card first than the usual other way around. Harley was pleased that her best friend at last approved of something that her beloved did. But of course, Ivy still hated his guts. Out of nowhere her best friend on the other end asked her something that was the last thing to come out of her mouth.

"Do you think after these four years of being together, he will ask you to marry him?" she asked in all seriousness.

"I don't know Red, I mean just because he told me he loved me first doesn't mean that he will marry me!" Harley replied.

After ten more minutes of talking to Ivy about whether or not Joker would propose to her, she hung up and went to go make some lunch for herself. The question of whether or not the Joker would propose to her was in her mind all afternoon. She knew deep down inside of her she wanted to become The Joker's wife, but she also didn't know if soon would be the right time.

Harley opened the fridge and found herself some of her left over vegan Mac N' Cheese from last night's mid-night snack. She grabbed herself a large bowl and hogged down the whole serving in about five minutes. Then, Mr. J came walking through into the kitchen and fixed himself a ham sandwich.

"What happened to the saying, 'Fix me a sandwich, woman'?" Harley asked.

Mr. J chuckled and placed a seat across from where Harley was finishing up the scraps of leftovers in her bowl. Before he took a bite of his sandwich, he licked the sides of his mouth where his scars were and began fixating himself on his simple meal. Whenever Joker licked the sides of his mouth, Harley would get turned on. She didn't know why it made her tingle inside but the way he licked his side scars made him look even more of a psychopath.

"So… any luck with your future plans for ending Batsy?" Harley asked.

"Oh yes Poo, I think this one will actually work." Joker replied.

An awkward silence became of them. The only sound visible to Harley's ears was the sound of her lover polishing off the rest of his ham sandwich in delight. After he devoured the sandwich, he crossed his arms and stared deeply into Harley, almost reaching her heart. Harley looked up with a confused look and asked,

"Is everything okay Puddin'?"

"I'm just admiring the only woman who truly cares for me." He said with a wink. This made the blonde girl giggle, but then she asked another question.

"Mr. J… did you mean what you told me last week…. About how you love me?"

"Are you doubting my affection?" he asked back in a stern voice.

"No… not at all! But it's just that you've never said that to me, ever. Usually I would… I'm just curious to know." She replied back truthfully.

Joker unfolded his crossed arms and put his hands on the table like he did when he was still at Arkham Asylum, and Harley was his mentor. He licked the side of his lips once more, and with a squinty look on his face he admitted,

"Harleen. When I say 'I love you', I mean it. This may be the first time I've ever said it to you, but I mean it with all my black cold heart can offer."

Harley's heart skipped a beat. With what he told her, she climbed up on the table, grabbed his shirt by the collar and kissed him with love. Her then pale lips became smeared with Joker's red tint. Mr. J grabbed her by the waist and lay her down on the oak table she climbed upon, and began ripping her red lounge tee off of her body to reveal her breasts. Her Daddy loved her B-Cup breasts, not too big and not too small. He threw the ripped tee onto the kitchen floor and began devouring the young girl's breasts, sucking each nipple rough. Small moans came from Harley as her head with tilted back and her big blue eyes closed.

Before anything could be done more to Harley (and Mr. J) she told him something.

"Daddy… today when I was talking to Ivy, she asked me a serious question about you and me…"

"Go on." He said again in a stern voice.

"She wanted to know if… if… well…-"Harley's words were cut off.

"I know darling."

"You know about what?" Harley's face was ever so confused.

"Ivy asked you if I would ever marry you. I know this because I asked her to ask you about how you felt about the whole situation. I needed to know your response to the question, so I would know if you are ready for an actual commitment."

Harley's face lit up in pure delight. She gave hard tongue filled kisses to her Joker, and put her hand through his green messy shoulder length hair. A soft whisper came from her mouth into the Joker's ear.

"I'm ready to be Mrs. J…"


End file.
